


Butterfly

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nahyo - Freeform, university crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Nayeon is Jihyo's long-time crush, what will happen if the girl notices her, too?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 20





	Butterfly

_Butterflies in someone’s stomach_. It is really a common phrase to the people who are in love or knew and felt the meaning of love. Jihyo will always be curious about it, on how can someone really feels a butterfly on their stomach? Though she doesn’t want to go literally or underestimate it, sometimes she just laughs at herself for thinking how would it feel like or sometimes when she’s imagining if there will be someone who will let her feel that.

And then Nayeon went to the scene. An Im Nayeon who Jihyo know just by her name and her popularity. An Im Nayeon that suddenly went inside her life not knowing that she can affect Jihyo on every aspect. An Im Nayeon that make her answer all those questions and make her feel everything about life for the first time. _"It is just the popular Im Nayeon," _she said on herself, but she slowly finds out that she is not just Im Nayeon.

Jihyo’s currently a junior in their university and Nayeon’s already a senior. Just one year apart but it doesn’t stop Jihyo to follow her dream, her heart, oops, she means by that is admiring Nayeon even just from afar to keep her inspired for the whole day and eventually finish all her school works and even extracurricular activities and club-related activities because that’s the Nayeon effect, as she call it herself.

_I never wanna live without your love, I wanna keep you in my arms_

It’s so random. Jihyo doesn’t know why, but when Nayeon, suddenly just appeared right in front of her while she’s reading a fiction book, she just says the character’s line out loud, that loud that Nayeon notice and heard so their first awkward eye contact happened amidst the sea of people busy studying at the library.

“Can I sit beside you?”

Jihyo thought that the eye contact is just enough for their first interaction, but she’s wrong, because Nayeon’s approaching her now and she can’t stay still because yes, she will admit that for the first time she laid eyes on the latter, she can’t help but be mesmerized by her beauty and the way she laughs exposing her iconic bunny teeth.

“Y-yes”

She answered stuttering as she moves a bit, her scattered things more to her side because the girl might (well actually yes) need some personal space, and she also moves her chair a little bit.

“I’m interested…”

Jihyo suddenly looked at Nayeon’s shining eyes, a little bit nervous about what she is about to say.

“In the book you’re reading, I mean”

Nayeon giggles and Jihyo swear it is the most beautiful melody she have ever heard in her entire life and a music to her ears. Hearing Nayeon giggle for the first time makes her understand what people really meant by butterflies in their stomach, and for the first time, Jihyo felt it herself.

_“So that’s what it feels like”_

Jihyo smiles as she recalls her first encounter with her university crush, Im Nayeon. She doesn’t want to precede any future events, but because of this interaction, she might think about this in the following weeks that will be an additional to her so called Nayeon effect because it gives her more energy and determination to work more.

It’s a happy crush, Jihyo wants to declare on what she feels about Nayeon. There’s nothing wrong about it, she wants to clear first thing in herself. Admiring someone and making her an inspiration is not crossing anyone’s boundaries and so Jihyo really just wants to continue crushing (not literally) on this person.

Minimal interactions like bumping into the hallway or in the cafeteria, sitting beside at the library, or even going to the public transportation. Jihyo enjoys it all and she decided to have a journal about her fondness for the girl because she likes to admit that all of these are foreign to her and she is more than excited on what’s for her in the future with Im Nayeon.

Every night she agrees to write an entry in her notebook on her side table that puts a smile on her face before going to sleep. And in the morning, Nayeon’s face will be the first one she will see (in her phone’s wallpaper) as she captures her crush from afar giggling at the gym with some of her cheerleading members. As days go by, she notices that she can know more about the girl, even just by looking from afar because she’s so expressive in what she likes and really has a direction in everything she does, that Jihyo really admires about the girl.

Besides being popular because she’s the cheerleader captain, she also is one of those top students at their level and one of those model students whom professors recommend to such companies so she doesn’t need to worry anymore about jobs once she graduated. While Jihyo, well, she’s just an average student in her 3rd year in college, also in the top of her class and according to her block mates, has a great sense of leadership and so she tries to live with it. Her life is just simple as she admits it.

One time when Jihyo just wanted to relax and do nothing after some rounds of reviewing for their quiz, she stayed in the university’s garden and admire the blooming flowers there while listening to her favorite playlist.

_“Little butterfly, you’re shining through”_

And as the line goes, a butterfly appeared right in front of her in the form of an Im Nayeon. She doesn’t move once again, as if the song from her earphones stopped and she assumes that the girl will approach her for the second time.

“Hi.”

_She’s shining indeed_, Jihyo said as Nayeon waves her hand and flashed her bunny smile.

“H-hi”

“Are you alone?”

_Is this true? An Im Nayeon literally initiating a conversation with me? Park Jihyo? Hello? Earth to Jihyo? OMG go back to yourself!_ A little battle with herself before Jihyo finally answered Nayeon with a shy smile.

“Uh, yeah.”

“I’ll be with you, then”

And Jihyo swears once again that Nayeon’s voice is the beautiful voice she have ever heard her whole life because it’s just so soft and angelic and feels like she’s in cloud nine right now including the fact that her university crush is now talking to her and even seated beside her in the pretty garden surrounded with pretty flowers. And so Jihyo thought that Nayeon is still the prettiest of them all.

“Yeah, sure”

“I’m Im Nayeon, by the way. You’re that girl from the library right?”

Realizing that Nayeon had recognized her, Jihyo can’t help but form a smile on the back of her mind as she feel something in her stomach and inside her whole body.

“Yes, I’m that girl, and yeah I know you”

Jihyo tried to flash a normal smile this time, but she can’t help but still feel shy because she’s talking to her crush, 'and let that fact sank in already', Jihyo scolds herself internally.

“And your?”

“Jihyo. Park Jihyo. 3rd year.”

“Cool. Nice to meet you. The flowers are pretty here, right?”

“But you’re the prettiest”

Just by saying that line, Jihyo just gained some courage and took this opportunity as something to be grateful for because this is Im Nayeon she is talking about.

“Well, thank you. You’re pretty too”

This time, Jihyo let her bright smile as she looks at Nayeon with shining eyes.

“Isn’t it weird if I say that I find you attractive like that butterfly beside you?”

And Jihyo once again felt butterflies in her stomach, she is really certain about it this time. She already knows that feeling and she can’t wait to be familiarized by it and feel it over and over again because of a certain Im Nayeon.

“Isn’t it also weird that I am starting to like you right now?”

They both giggle and agreed to hold hands as they take a walk in the pretty garden surrounded with pretty flowers and a butterfly, and also with butterflies in both their stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Request for your favorite ship! @shineliketwice on twitter


End file.
